One Love to Give Season III
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: The third season of a fanfiction webseries that follows the citizens of Llanview.
1. Episode 1

**One Love to Give Season Three Episode One**

 ** _  
_** _This episode was written by Melissa._

"What's wrong with her Kyle, what's wrong with our baby girl?" Fish asked as he held Sierra Rose's hand as Kyle looked at the latest test results.

"Sierra has a kidney infection and signs that she has Lupus," Kyle explained.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm going to start her on an an antibiotic and her fever's already starting to come down."

"I can't lose her," Fish whispered just as the monitor's began to beep to indicate that Sierra was going into Cardiac arrest.

XOXOXO

Carlo pushed Irene on the bed and placed his hands around her throat and began to squeeze as hard as he could.

Irene struggled as she felt her life slipping away from her. She had so many plans for her children that she couldn't let Carlo defeat her. She used all of her strength to head butt him. He released his grip around her neck as he fell on the side of the bed moaning in pain.

Irene chained him to the bed and picked up the knife.

"Please Irene, you can't take Aubrey's and my child. Please don't hurt her, I love her," Carlo pleaded.

"You should have loved me like I loved you," Irene stated as she pushed the knife into Aubrey.

XOXOXO

"Margaret," Blair gasped.

"Yes Blair, it's me. You thought that you could take my son away from me, but I got him back. I'm his mother, not you and you're never going to see him again," Margaret threatened.

"Please don't take him away from me. He's my entire life...I would do anything you want," Blair pleaded.

"I'm willing to trade the children for his father Victor and Marty. Bring them to the docks at midnight or I will disappear with the children for good," Margaret threatened and then hung up the phone.

XOXOXO

"What, what have I done?" Nora asked as Collin disappeared and she saw Bo laying on the ground bleeding.

She dropped the gun and fell to her knees not knowing what was real or not.

"It's okay Red, I'm going to be okay and so are you," Bo promised as he closed his eyes.

"Somebody help me," Nora cried out as she placed her hands over Bo's stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

XOXOXO

Todd felt sickened by Marty's betrayal. He knew in his heart that he had lost her, but he couldn't lose his child. He held her close to his chest as he walked out of the hospital.

He placed the baby in the car seat that he had bought with Marty and drove as far away from the hospital as he could.

XOXOXO

"Oh god Victor, I love you so much," Marty whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too, I've always loved you."

"I think that I have to leave Todd. He's lied to me about so much and I can't trust him not to hurt me."

"Don't worry Marty, you and the baby can come stay with me. I won't let Todd hurt you anymore," Victor said as he kissed her and then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to go get the baby," Victor explained as he left the room.

XOXOXO

"I had to do it Norman," Norma said over and over again as she rocked back and forth.

"It's okay Mother, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will take care of you," he said as he held her in his arms.

"You need to change mother so that we can destroy these bloody clothes," Norman stated.

"That's good thinking Norman, but my hands are shaking so much and I don't know if I can undress by myself."

"I'll help you mother," Norman said as he licked his lips and began to unbutton her blood soaked shirt. 


	2. Episode 2

**One Love to Give Season Three Episode Two**

 _This Episode was written by Angels._

'What the hell is wrong with her?!" Fish asked fearfully as Sierra Rose's monitors went off.

"She's in cardiac arrest," Kyle announced. "Get back! We have to save her."

Fish stood back helplessly as Kyle and the other doctors were working frantically to save his little daughter's life. Sierra Rose was just hanging on by a thread. Fish was truly afraid that his precious baby girl would die.

*I have to call Stacy, but how will I tell her this?* he was thinking sadly.

He went into the hallway as tears coursed unchecked down his cheeks. He pulled out his cell phone. It was time to give Stacy a call.

XoXoXo

Irene thrust the knife deep into Aubrey, cutting into the young woman's womb. Aubrey let out a choked scream of extreme pain. Her face became deathly white. Irene was ruthless as she opened Aubrey's belly, extracting the infant.

"Stop!" Carlo cried out helplessly as Irene wrapped the baby in a sheet.

"I'm your mama now," Irene crooned to the infant as she held her in her arms.

"Please let me go," Carlo sobbed. He was gazing at Aubrey as she lay in a puddle of blood. He only wanted to save her.

XoXoXo

Blair was trembling as she ended her conversation with Margaret. "What did Margaret say?" John questioned.

"She said she has Sam... and Melinda. She said I will never see my little boy again... not unless I bring her Marty and Victor," Blair said helplessly.

"What the fuck?" John gasped. "What the hell does that psycho bitch want with them?"

"Who knows, John. Maybe she wants an orgy!" Blair exclaimed.

"Ohhh God, Joey," Kelly said when she heard Margaret's demands. "That demented woman has our little Melinda. What can we do to save her?"

Before Joey could respond, a police car pulled up and Brody Lovett stepped out. "Did you find out anything about Margaret's location?" John asked Brody.

"No, I'm afraid I am not here about that..." Brody stated. "I came here because I have to arrest you."

John was in a state of shock as Brody announced, "John McBain, you are under arrest."

John remained speechless as Brody slapped the cuffs on him. "Why are you arresting John?" Blair demanded.

"He's under arrest for rape," Brody replied.

"I didn't rape anyone!" John protested as Brody lead him away to the police car.

XoXoXo

Dr. Larry Woleck walked into Nora's hospital room. He found Bo lying on the floor with a massive stomach wound. He yelled urgently for some help. Medical staff came running from every direction. Bo was placed upon a gurney and taken down the hallway for surgery.

Nora was helped into her hospital bed as Larry stood over her. "You need to tell me what happened," Dr. Larry prompted. "Nora, did you hurt Bo?"

Nora was sobbing uncontrollably and unable to answer the doctor. Larry told the nurse to watch over her. "I need to check on Bo," he said as he walked out of the room.

When the nurse left to get another bag of IV fluids for Nora, Collin suddenly appeared at her bedside. "I am back," he said with a wicked grin. "Did you miss me?"

XoXoXo

Todd was talking to the baby as he pulled out onto the highway. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from Marty and Victor as possible. "You have a big sister," he was saying to his little girl. "Her name is Starr. She has a cute little girl. Her name is Hope, but I call her Peanut. You also have a brother. His name is Jack... and he's gay. And then there's Dani, your other sister. She screams a lot... just like her mother. I can't wait until you get to meet them all..."

Todd was blabbing away when the baby started to cry. She was hungry and she wanted to nurse.

"Damn!" Todd grumbled when he realized he had nothing to feed her. He didn't think that far ahead when he'd taken her from the hospital.

XoXoXo

A few minutes later, Victor came back to Marty's hospital room, but he was empty-handed. "Where is she?" Marty asked. "Where's my baby girl?"

She started feeling nervous, but she really wasn't sure why. Surely one of the nurses were changing the baby's diaper or giving her a bottle. Surely nothing was wrong... at least that's what Marty kept telling herself.

The look on Victor's face told her otherwise. "Marty, don't get upset," he said as he sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"Ohhh my God, where is she?" Marty asked as she did just that. She was VERY upset. She wanted her baby girl.

"The nurses can't find her," Victor stated. "I'm sorry, Marty, but the baby is missing."

XoXoXo

Norman stripped off his mother's clothes and lowered her into a hot bath. Very gently, he began to cleanse her body with a thick sponge. "It will be okay, Mother," he said. "I will protect you."

"No one can ever know what I did," she said. "You can't tell anyone."

"I'll never tell," Norman promised.

"You're a good boy, Norman," Norma said as she began to caress his hair.

XoXoXo

Barbara was brought into the hospital by ambulance. George was at her side. "Please don't die on me, Barbara," he begged. "I really do love you..."

Sadly, Barbara passed away as soon as they arrived at the hospital. George was heartbroken as they covered her with a sheet and wheeled her away toward the morgue. He was sobbing softly as he walked down the hallway.

*All of this happened because I am gay,* he was thinking. *What in the world will I tell Oliver?*


	3. Episode 3

**One Love to Give ~ Season Three ~ Episode Three**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Fish was able to reach Stacy on his cell phone. He was crying as he told her the news. "Stacy, something happened to Sierra Rose. We're at the hospital."

"What?!" Stacy cried. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's very sick. You need to get to the hospital right away."

"CJ and I will be there as soon as we can. Please don't let anything happen to my little girl," Stacy begged over the phone.

XoooXooo

After ending his call with Stacy, Fish saw his dad in the hall. His father's face was streaked with tears. "Dad, what is it? What's wrong?" Fish asked urgently. "Is it... is it Mom?"

"Yes, I am afraid it is, Son. And it's all my fault. Your mother... your mother is dead."

"WHAT?" Fish gasped in disbelief. "What happened to her?"

"She died of a massive heart attack."

"How could that be _your_ fault?" Fish questioned.

"Because I... I am gay," Fish's dad admitted. "I am so sorry, but because of my sins your mother is dead."

Fish could only stare at his father in shock. What in the world was his dad babbling about?

XoooXooo

John was taken to the police station where he was booked for the sexual assault his ex. Blair was left in a state of shock, because John had been arrested. Rape?! She couldn't believe John was capable of something so heinous. Surely it was some sort of mistake!

At that moment, she had far greater troubles to deal with; she couldn't even think about what had happened to John. She had to save Sam and Melinda and the only way she could protect her child was to turn Victor and Marty over to crazy Margaret. She couldn't let her precious little Sam suffer. She had to do something. She had to find Victor and Marty and convince them somehow to go with her to the peer.

XoooXooo

Nora screamed when she saw Collin at her bedside. Her screams were so shrill that she went hoarse. She felt his hot, tepid breath against her cheek. She knew he was real. This wasn't some sort of apparition. Collin was really there to torment her.

"Because of you, I injured my husband, the man whom I love," Nora sobbed.

"Because you want me more, don't you, Nora?" Collin tormented her.

A nurse rushed into the room, hearing Nora's agonizing screams. She gave Nora a sedative to calm her down. Nora had been through so much. "Just rest, dear," said the kindly nurse. "I'll be right here beside you."

Nora's eyelids were droopy, but she could see Collin in the corner of the room, lurking there like a haunting spectre. "Rest now and heal," the nurse said soothingly. Finally Nora gave in as sleep took over her weary body.

XoooXooo

Todd had no other choice but to stop and get supplies for the hungry baby. He peered down into the carseat of the sweet little cherub. She was such a beauty; a part of him and Marty blended into one. He couldn't believe it. He actually had a child with the woman he loved, but sadly, he had stolen his own little girl from the hospital. When Marty found out, he knew she'd lose it. She and Victor would be frantically searching for the baby.

"Little one, you need a name," Todd spoke soothingly to the fussy child. "But before that, you need a bottle and a diaper change. Let's go in the store and get you everything you need."

Todd entered the store and began browsing in the baby section. He picked up some bottles, formula, diapers and everything he thought his newborn daughter might need. Everytime she let out a whimper, he tried to soothe her with his comforting voice. He grabbed some bottled water, then went to the front of the store to pay for the items.

"What a cute baby girl," said the clerk. "What's her name?"

Todd was at a loss for words. He and Marty had never discussed baby names. He had no clue what to call his daughter. "Can you just hurry?" Todd said with agitation. "Can't you see that she's hungry?"

The clerk hurried to total up the items. "That will be 78 dollars and 45 cents," she announced.

"You're kidding me," said Todd as he handed her his credit card. Babies sure were expensive, but this one was worth every single penny. This baby was **everything** he had ever wanted. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He had absolutely no intention of ever returning her to her mother.

XoooXooo

The police had been alerted about the kidnapped baby. Now that Brody was done with booking John, he hurried over to the hospital to help. "Todd took my baby!" Marty cried. "I _know_ it was him. He took our little girl!"

Sure enough, the surveillance footage showed Todd Manning abducting his own baby girl from the hospital's nursery. Marty was close to hysterics when Brody told her and Victor about the baby's fate. "Ohhh my God, I **knew** it. Todd's kidnapped our child!" Marty said with a sob. "Victor please, we have to find her... you have to bring her back to me!"

"I will put an APB out on Manning, but considering he's the biological father, I can't put out an Amber Alert, not yet anyway," Brody stated.

"Why not?!" Marty demanded. "He took our newborn from the hospital's nursery without my permission. His name isn't even on the birth certificate."

"You better put out an Amber Alert," Victor insisted. "My brother has an extensive criminal record. He's abducted babies before. He even sold his OWN son and made Blair think that the infant had died! He's a dangerous man."

"I will see what I can do," Brody promised, before leaving Marty's hospital room.

"We are going to have to find her ourselves, Victor," Marty said. "We have to find Todd."

"Marty, you just had a baby. You can't..."

"I am not staying here. Todd could be half way across the state by now!"

Victor wrapped his arms around Marty, trying to comfort her. "We'll find her. I promise," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

XoooXooo

Brody was extremely busy. Not only was Marty's baby missing, but there was a murderer on the loose in Llanview. Tina and Cord were both dead. He had a forensic team searching for clues regarding their grisly murder. With John behind bars and Bo in surgery, Brody was trying to handle everything at the police station on his own. He tried to call Fish for backup, but discovered that Fish was dealing with an emergency regarding his daughter.

He had no clue that Irene Manning was on the run with a newborn child. A young woman lay in a pool of blood as Carlo was overcome with grief. Carlo looked up as one of Irene's henchmen took pity upon him. He was set free from his bonds. When the chains fell away, he rubbed his sore and bleeding wrists. He crawled on hands and knees to his precious Aubrey. She gathered her cold, dead body in his arms. "I am so sorry she killed you. I promise you, Aubrey - I am going to find our baby and Irene Manning is going to pay. I swear it on our love."

XoooXooo

Irene was shopping for baby supplies at the same store as Todd. She saw him at the checkout, carrying a newborn baby girl in a car seat, presumably her granddaughter. Wicked thoughts danced through her head. What if she did a little switcheroo with the babies? Todd would never know. He'd be left with Carlo and Aubrey's infant and Irene would have her own precious grandchild! Yes, it was the _perfect_ plan!

Todd was juggling several bags of baby items as well as the baby carrier. He was loading it all into his car, thinking he had to disappear and fast, before the police caught up to him. When he was busy placing the baby supplies in his car, Irene stealthily made the switch. She reached into the car seat, removing Marty and Todd's daughter. Then in the blink of an eye, she placed the other infant in the car seat. She hurried off, hoping Todd wouldn't realize the difference. After all, babies all looked alike, did they not?!

The baby had gone silent. Todd didn't hear any crying. Maybe she had cried herself to sleep. He placed her car seat in his vehicle, strapping her in securely. He needed to find a safe place so he could feed her and change her diaper.

"Don't worry, Princess, Daddy's gonna take care of _everything_ ," Todd promised as he got behind the wheel.


	4. Episode 4

**One Love to Give ~ Season Three ~ Episode Four**

 _Written by Melissa_

Todd arrived at Vicki's cabin, this was the perfect place to hide out with his child. The first snowstorm would be here soon and the access roads were scheduled to be closed for the winter in just a week. Once that happened nobody would be allowed near him or his child and they would be safe until Spring.

She needed a name, but there was only one that he could think of. Honestly her name, everything about her, was all he could ever think about. "Marty," he whispered as he pulled the little girl out of the car seat.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he placed the child back down, this wasn't his baby. She didn't have the birth mark on her right leg, she was missing the blond curls like her mother's. This child's hair was brown and straight, but where did she come from and where did his child go? The store, the switch had to have happened at the store.

"Come on little one, I've got to get you back to that supply store," Todd said as he grabbed the baby and headed back out into the night.

XOXOXO

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone with these brats?" Lindsey pleaded as Zach began to leave the cave.

"We need supplies, Margaret will be back soon to help with the kids, and I'll probably be back before they wake up anyways," Zach stated and then ran as far away as he could before Lindsey could say anything else.

Truth was, he wasn't sure if he would ever be back. The sex with crazy Margaret and Lindsey was fantastic, and honestly he wanted his revenge on Todd and Marty, but at what price? Margaret was growing more and more insane by the day, she actually believed that she could be that baby Bear's mother and she expected him to be the father. Then they had kidnapped Sam and Melinda, their little cave was now filled with little ones. Sam and Melinda weren't like the baby bear, they were scary, they knew things, they could listen and they had. They knew so many secrets that Zach didn't want exposed, but could he really kill two kids to keep them permanently silent. What was he going to do?

XOXOXO

"I think I know where Todd took our child," Marty stated as she climbed into Victor's truck.

"Where?" He asked.

"Vicki's cabin, it's where he took Starr when he abducted her and everyone thought he was dead," Marty explained.

"You're right, it's just the place where he would take her. The roads will be closing soon for the winter, I'm sure that he thinks that he'll have the perfect place of solace," Victor stated.

"Hurry, we need to get there. I need my baby," Marty said. She was burning up and she knew that she was getting a fever, but she couldn't say anything because then Victor would make sure that she stayed at the hospital.

XOXOXO

"Damnit," Irene swore as she got out of the car.

"I can't believe that I got a flat tire out here in the woods. I'm supposed to be escaping with Todd and Marty's newborn baby," she vented out loud as she bent over to examine the damage to the tire.

She felt somebody's presence and was just about to turn around to see if they could help when she felt the blade of the knife pierce into her side. She started to cough up blood and knew that she had been dealt a fatal blow.

"You," she accused as she saw the face of her attacker and then everything went black.


	5. Episode 5

**One Love to Give ~ Season Three ~ Episode Five**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Victor was pushing Marty out of the hospital in a wheelchair so that they could find Todd and the baby when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" he said with annoyance as he was trying to hurry in his quest to rescue Marty's baby girl.

"Victor, this is urgent," said Blair. "I need you and Marty to meet me at the docks tonight at midnight."

"WHAT?!" he hissed. "Blair, I don't have time for games. What's this about?"

"It's about Sam. It's about our son. That's what it's about. You haven't forgotten you have a son, have you?" Blair said angrily.

"Well, of course I haven't but..."

"Meet me at the docks at midnight and bring Marty. It's a matter of life and death," Blair said before she ended the call.

Victor was dumbfounded by the call as he helped Marty out of the wheelchair and into his car. "What was that about?" Marty asked him, referring to the call.

"Don't let it worry you," Victor said as he helped Marty get comfortable in the passenger seat. "Let's just concentrate on finding Todd. We'll figure everything else out later."

XoooXooo

Near the woods, Irene's blood was staining the earth crimson. The murderer looked down at his blood-stained knife. He had taken yet another life and he still wanted to kill. He knew they were looking for him; he had heard it on the news, but he didn't care. Murdering and spilling blood always made him blissfully happy.

He was about to leave the scene of his latest crime when he heard an infant's cry. Of course, he was curious at the source of the sound. He walked over to the rear of the car, still holding his wicked blade. Inside the car, he could see a tiny baby in a pink car seat.

He cocked his head to one side, still hearing the baby's hungry wail. He hesitated, looking down at his sharp knife. In his madness, he started licking the blade. He came so close to opening the door, but he heard a car coming from afar, so he rushed off to hide in the nearby woods.

XoooXooo

In a wooded area a few miles away from Vicki's cabin, Todd came across a car at the side of the road. He slowed down, seeing that the driver was in some kind of trouble. He or she appeared to be lying halfway upon the road. "What the hell?!" he breathed as he slammed on his brakes. He knew he had to stop, even though his urgency to find his newborn daughter told him to drive away and not look back.

Todd exited his car and approached the bloody figure lying on the ground. There was a pool of blood beneath the victim. "Todd," he heard a weak voice say.

Todd stopped in his tracks when he recognized the voice of his mother. "Irene," he murmured.

"Todd, you have to save her..."

That is when Todd heard the baby's loud cries. He rushed over to the car, peering through the window and there she was! He reached inside and withdrew the carseat, seeing the tiny face he knew so well. His little girl.

Todd walked back to Irene but discovered she was already dead. Now he had two babies. What was he supposed to do with TWO babies?

Todd secured his infant daughter in the car and turned back toward the cabin. He had two hungry babies to feed. Both of them were crying fitfully.

XoooXooo

Matthew left Destiny a short time in her hospital bed so he could check on his mom who was also hospitalized. He stood over Nora's bedside, watching her sleep. "Will my mom be okay?" Matthew asked the doctor.

"She's been through a horrible trauma, but I am optimistic," said Dr. Wolek.

"What about my dad?"

"He's still in surgery. We'll be getting word on his condition soon."

Matthew held his mom's hand. "Please get well soon, Mom. I need you and Des needs you, too," Matthew pleaded.

XoooXooo

CJ and Stacy arrived at the hospital. They rushed inside and saw Fish standing in the hallway with his dad. Fish was still in a state of shock upon discovering his mother died of a heart attack and his dad was gay. "How's Sierra Rose? Where is she?" Stacy asked urgently.

"She's with Kyle. I am scared she's not gonna make it," Fish said as he began to cry.

Stacy lightly touched his hand. "She's a tough little girl. She'll make it. I know she will."

Just then Kyle entered the hallway. "I have some news about Sierra Rose," he announced.

XoooXooo

"Don't leave me, Son. I need you!" Caitlyn said as she clung to Brett's hand.

At that moment, Dani arrived at the hospital, looking for Brett. She wondered what was going on with his mom.

"The little tramp's here," Caitlyn said in annoyance when Dani walked into the room.

"Mom, I told you.,... _Don't_ call Dani a tramp," Brett insisted.

"It's okay, Brett. She may be a total bitch, but she's your mother, so I guess we both have to put up with her," Dani remarked.

Caitlyn gave Dani a death-stare. She couldn't wait until she could get rid of the sassy little whore.


	6. Episode 6

**One Love to Give ~ Season Three ~ Episode Six**

 _Written by Melissa_

Todd rushed inside with the crying babies. He shook the snow off of him and then bundled each of the babies in an extra blanket. The snow was really coming down now and the pass to the cabin would be closed soon. He just hoped that Marty would make it before that happened. He was certain that Marty would figure out that he had gone to Vicki's cabin. She would most likely bring his brother with her, but he would deal with Victor.

Right now he needed to deal with the crying babies. He went about the task of making them each a bottle and then feeding them one by one. His daughter would get the first bottle and then baby girl Jane would get hers as well.

XOXOXO

"Wh...what happened? You're all covered in blood," Jen stated as Norman returned. He was carrying a knife and Jen was frightened that she would be next.

"She left me no other choice," Norman stated and then licked the remaining traces of blood off the knife.

"Please don't kill me," Jen whimpered as Norman approached her.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said as he placed the knife in his back pocket.

"Your my girlfriend and pretty soon you'll be a mother. We all need a mother especially now," Norman said as he looked towards the main house.

He stripped out of his clothes and then laid himself over Jen, pushing himself into her as she cried. He paid no attention to her tears. His mother had been raped by her own brother, that's how Dylan had been conceived. It was awful, but sometimes awful things had to be done for Mother's to be created. He continued to thrust in and out of her until he had released his seed into her. Hopefully in nine months there would be another baby and mother at the Bates Motel.

XOXOXO

Todd smiled as he heard the car pull up. The babies were now sleeping and that would give Todd a chance to take care of his brother and Marty.

He hid in a closet with the gun and cracked it open just a bit so that he could strike at the most opportune time.

"Todd, where is she? Where's my daughter?" Marty called out as she entered the cabin with Victor.

"We'll find him Marty, don't worry," Victor reassured her.

It was dark in the cabin, so Marty flipped the light switch, but nothing happened.

"Todd, This isn't funny," she said as she made her way in the dark.

Todd watched as she and Victor passed his closet. He slowly opened the door and crept up behind Victor and then hit him hard over the head with the barrel of the gun.

"Hello Marty," he said as he pressed the light on his flashlight which lit up his face.

"What did you do to him Todd and where is my child?" Marty cried out.  
"You'll be reunited with your baby soon," Todd said as he grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her into the master bedroom.

"Stop it Todd, you're hurting me," Marty cried out as he dragged her to the bed.

He flipped the light switch on in the room and Marty squinted her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Get on the bed," Todd ordered as he lifted the gun so she could see it.

"You're not going to shoot me with it," Marty said.

"You're right I'm not, but I will shoot him if you don't do as I say. I have no problem putting a bullet in my brother, you know the man that you betrayed me with," Todd said.

Marty looked into his eyes and shuddered. She thought this monstrous side of Todd was gone, but it wasn't. His eyes had the same calculating coldness in them that was there when he had raped her.

"I...I'll do what you say, just don't hurt him," Marty pleaded as she laid down on the bed. There were handcuffs connected to each bedpost with a spreader bar in between them.

"Place one hand in the hand cuff and lie down," Todd ordered.

"You've lost your mind," Marty whispered as she placed her hand inside the cuff and clicked it shut and then lied down.

"You hurt me Marty, but I still love you. It's always been you for me, but we need time to reconnect. I don't want to do this but you've left me no choice. I couldn't let my brother steal you and my child away from me," Todd said as he placed her hand in the other other handcuff and then secured her legs in the cuffs as well.

"Where are you going?" Marty asked as she saw Todd begin to leave.

"I have to deal with my brother," Todd said.

XOXOXO

"Zach, where have you...what happened? What did you do?" Margaret asked as Zach returned to the cave. He was covered in what looked like blood. He was holding a knife in his hand.

"I did what I had to do," he said as he licked the remaining blood off the knife.

"Are you...are you going to kill me?" Margaret asked.

"Don't be crazy Mags, you're my partner in crime. Let's make the last of the arrangements for our revenge. I'm certain that Blair will deliver Victor and Marty to us," he said and then laughed.


	7. Episode 7

**One Love to Give ~ Season Three ~ Episode Seven**

Marty felt sick when she heard Todd say he had to "deal" with his brother. Would Todd kill Victor? The thought of anything happening to Victor caused hot tears to spill from her eyes. She was so frightened for Victor and her baby girl. Was her newborn daughter okay?

Todd showed no mercy when it came to unconscious twin. He tugged on Victor's shirt as he scowled. Victor's shirt ripped in half as Todd tried to drag him across the floor. He finally grabbed onto Victor's hair and pulled him into the kitchen. He smirked as he opened the door to the cellar and pushed Victor inside with the toe of of his boot. Victor fell straight down into the cellar and landed on a couple of huge bags of apples that Vicki had kept in storage. Todd pulled the ladder up so Victor could not escape and shut the door to the cellar. It was pitch dark down in the cellar of the cabin. He imagined there were all sorts of nasty, creepy-crawly things down there with Victor. "That takes care of you... at least for now anyway," Todd said as he put a giant rug over the cellar door which blended in with the woodwork of the kitchen's floor. "Now I'll take care of Marty."

Todd reentered the bedroom, staring at Marty who was bound to the bed with handcuffs. "Todd, what did you do to Victor?" Marty asked tearfully.

"Are all these tears for my brother?" Todd asked as he softly traced her cheek with his finger.

Marty shook her head. "No, some of them are for you... and me...and our daughter. Where is she?"

Todd decided to play a little game with Marty. "Be right back," he said.

He entered the other bedroom and withdrew one of the babies from her carseat. He held the infant in his arms and brought her into the master bedroom of the cabin. "Would you like to hold our daughter?"

"Yes, I would. But you have me in handcuffs. How _can_ I hold her?"

"I will just lay her in the bed beside you then."

Todd lay baby Jane in the bed next to Marty. The baby squirmed and the blanket fell away from her tiny face. "Ohhh my God, Todd. This is NOT our baby!" Marty gasped. "Where in the hell _is_ she? What did you DO to our baby girl?"

XxxOoo

Margaret and Zach were making out as Lindsay was trying to take care of Sam and little Melinda. The kids were being little terrors and so was the baby bear. "We're hungry," Sam whined.

"Damn! I hate kids!" Lindsay said as she had no idea what she'd feed the children. ZJ, the baby bear, had eaten all of the food in the cave. He had a ferocious appetite.

"You're a mean lady," Melinda said to Lindsay. "I want to go home _now_. I want my mommy."

Melinda was sobbing mournfully and Lindsay couldn't take it much longer. Where were Zach and Margaret? All they ever did was have sex. And Lindsay had seen Zach carrying a blood-stained knife. Who or what had he killed?"

"I gotta go, Mags. You know I've got to do it again," Zach said to Margaret.

"But it's starting to snow," Margaret pointed out.

"Don't worry. I will be back before we meet Blair on the docks," said Zach before he gave Margaret one last kiss.

XxxOoo

After Jen fell asleep, Norman heard a car pull up at the motel. He grinned when he realized he had a customer. He was standing at the front desk when a man came in to rent a room.

"I need a room for the night," said Carlo Hesser. He had been searching for his daughter, but so far he hadn't located the newborn who had been taken by Irene after Irene had brutally murdered his beloved Aubrey.

"I have just the perfect room for you," Norman said with a smirk as he reached for a set of keys.

XxxOoo

The snow was falling outside when the doctor came to give Matthew the news. "Your father made it through the surgery," the doctor stated.

"Is my dad going to be alright?" Matthew asked with concern.

"We are certain that he will make a full recovery."

"It's a miracle," said Matthew. "I've been praying so hard."

Now that he knew that his dad was out of the woods, Matthew returned to check on Destiny. "Des," he said as he took her hand in his.

Destiny opened her eyes. "Did you make a decision yet about the chemo?" Matthew asked.

XxxOoo

Victor woke up in total darkness as pain stabbed through his head, plus the rest of his body. "Marty," he cried out.

 _Where was he? And what had Todd done to Marty?_

He could smell apples and damp earth. Had Todd tossed him into the cellar of the cabin? As he lay there stunned, he was fairly certain that he was in Vicki's cellar. How in the world would he ever get out and rescue Marty and the baby from his brother?

Then he remembered that he had his cell phone in his pocket. He raised up slightly and withdrew his phone. Maybe if he could get a signal, he could call for some help. "Work, dammit," he growled at the phone as he dialed 9-1-1.


End file.
